1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of photography and in particular to photographic cameras. More specifically, the invention relates to a light seal/latch device for the loading door of a photographic camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known for a photographic camera to comprise a cartridge receiving chamber, a loading door supported for closing and opening movement to cover and uncover the chamber, and latching means supported for locking and unlocking movement to lock the door closed and to unlock the door. Typically, the latching means is manually actuated to unlock the door and then the door is manually opened.
Alternatively, U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,421, issued Sep. 4, 1984, discloses a photographic camera in which a bottom loading door is opened to uncover a cartridge receiving chamber. During opening movement, the loading door pivots a latching lever out of engagement with a rear door to permit the rear door to be opened. The latching lever then holds the loading door in an open position. When the rear door is closed, however, it pivots the latching lever out of engagement with the loading door to permit the loading door to be closed.